Messaging systems such as instant messaging clients or e-mail servers may process hundreds of millions to billions of messages daily. To handle high volume data flows, processing elements may be distributed and decentralized over a network for reliable message delivery. However, a corresponding high operational overhead exists for setting up and configuring tools across the network; and additional complexities arise since data streams must be managed and processed across the network. These complexities are further confounded when messages received are transformed from one internet protocol into a different protocol during processing before the routing and message delivery.